Bitter
by Nekololi123
Summary: In Karakura town, Toshiro decides to take a little breather in the winter air and noticed a certain Hyuga heir. After an exchanging glances, it dawned on Toshiro that no mortal should be able to see him. So how come Hinata can?
1. First Glances

First Glances

In the peaceful town of Karakura, a lone soul reaper was sitting on top of an apartment roof,

letting the snow blend into his snowy white hair. His eyes scanned the streets below, seeing the happy little couples running about and the kids pelting snowballs at each other. The sun was slightly blocked out by the snowy clouds, just leaving enough sunlight for it to be considered day time. Toshiro was relaxing a bit, not having to deal with his annoying artificial body. He was extremely content, but was wishing he could go back to the Soul Society to visit Momo again. It's been awhile since he stabbed his childhood friend, thinking she was Aizen, and she was still recovering. Toshiro glared at the falling snow flakes. He needed to get his mind off of that.

"Hey! Hurry up!"

"S-Sakura! W-Wait!" A soft voice squeaked out, making Toshiro's gaze fall down towards the ground. Two girls, one with bubblegum pink hair, and leaf green eyes. Her hair reached her shoulders and she looked like she was in a hurry. Toshiro's eyes shifted over, seeing the other girl, long blue hair and..lavenderish eyes? Odd.. She was racing after the other girl, obviously trying to catch up to her.

"Come on, Hinata! Ino is waiting at the Karaoke joint!" The pink one, Toshiro assuming that, that was the one named Sakura.

"W-Wait! W-Who's all going?" The girl, Toshiro labeled as Hinata, panted, grabbing the back of Sakura's red coat. The pinkette stopped for a moment, right in front of the apartment complex that Toshiro was sitting on.

"Me, you, Ino, Sai, Sasuke~, and Naruto." Hinata's face flushed softly and not because of the bitter cold wind lifting her long hair off of her back. "Oh, come on, Hinata. You need to confess some time soon! Someone's gonna confess before you and he'll be with them." Sakura replied bitterly to her friend, making Hinata's eyes drown in scarce sorrow. Sakura sighed and took her friend by the hand. "Let's go." With a light jerk, Hinata slowly followed her pink haired friend. Toshiro just stared at the girl, she acted a little like Momo, just much shyer. She was very cute. Toshiro just sighed; at that time, Hinata's gaze panned up and over, meeting Toshiro's turquoise eyes. The girl stared for a minuted before waving slightly and speeding off to Sakura's side. Toshiro's eyes were wide, and his face paled slightly, leaving only a slightly red nose due to the cold.

'Did she just wave at me?'


	2. Searching For You

Searching For You

The next day, over Orihime's and Rangiku's chatter, Toshiro sat in his own thoughts.

'That girl..' His eyes squinted in confusion. How could she see him so easily? She's not like Ichigo, is she? So many thoughts clouded the male's mind and he stood.

"Captain?" His busty lieutenant said, curving her head upwards towards her heichou. Toshiro didn't look at her.

"Rangiku, I'm going out for a bit. Call me when something happens." The short male said, turning on his heel.

"Alrighty~! Have fun~!" Rangiku replied and a sing-song voice, waving as Toshiro exited Orihime's room. The male found himself slipping into his gigai and walking out into the cold weather with his scarf tightly around his mouth.

"What am I doing?" Slipped free from Toshiro's lips as he shut the apartment door behind him. He kept asking himself the same question over and over, soul-searching for an answer. What was he doing? All he knew what that a girl spotted him and waved-he wasn't even in his gigai. A mere human should not be able to wave at him-let alone see him. He must admit to himself..the girl, Hinata, was indeed an interesting female..

~To Hinata~

"E-Eh?" The young Hyuga heir questioned into the phone, her head tweaking slightly to the left as she tilted it. A sigh was heard on the other line.

"C'mon Hinata." The voice of the girl's friend, Sakura was heard. "You were so dazed last night you didn't even listen to anything that had happened. Naruto even sat next to you and you did nothing!" The pinkette screeched into the phone, making Hinata lift it away from her ear.

"I-I'm sorry!" The Hyuga girl cried out. "I just..have a bit on my mind r-right now." The girl leaned up against the cold glass to her window, resting her head against the upper part, her lower half lingering on her silk sheets.

"Agh.. You need to keep yourself from getting distracted." Sakura scolded the girl. "I'm trying so hard to get you close enough to Naruto to where you can confess!"

"I-I know." The girl's cheeks turned red as she absent mindedly twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers."Good..now..you need to meet me beside Kurosaki Clinic in two hours. We have a movie date!" The phone clicked and went silent. Hinata paused for a moment to let all the news sink in.

"Wh-What?!" The girl pushed herself off of her bed and turned her head to look at her alarm clock. It's 5:00 now.. She'd have to be ready at, at least 6:00, because Kurosaki Clinic was a little ways of a walk from her Manor on the outskirts of Karakura. The girl sighed and looked down at her current attire. Long, ripped, black jeans that snuggled into the girl's form. A long sleeve pink shirt that hung from one shoulder. The girl looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged, going into the bathroom and brushing her teeth. She didn't wear make-up. It would just age her flawless skin faster. She wished Sakura would realize that. The girl ran her brush through her hair one time, feeling and ridding herself of knots. After placing her brush on her dresser, she slipped on her converses and walked out of her room.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked, making the girl freeze slightly, looking at her father.

"F-F-Father!" The girl quickly bowed her head. "S-Sakura is taking me to the movies today. W-With you permission, I-I..I'd like t-to go..!" The girl could never look her father in the eye. He always put the girl down, but she didn't mind it at all. She was use to him always praising her younger sister, Hinabi.

"Raise your head." Hisashi commanded his eldest, to which she did as told. "You are free to go. Just don't stay out too late, understood?" Hinata nodded her head as she slowly slid passed the man and bolted down the hallway, happily shouting a 'Thank you' as she ran. Upon running down another hallway,  
she came face-to-face with her beloved cousin, Neji, almost literally bumping faces with him.

"Lady Hinata..!" The Hyuga boy exclaimed, his faded lavender eyes meeting Hinata's.

"O-Oh,Neji..!" Hinata paused for a moment, looking at her cousin. "What are you doing here?" She wasn't use to seeing the closest family she's had wander around the Main side of the Manor.

"Coming to talk to Uncle...- Where are you going?" He asked, looking up and down at Hinata's features. Neji, despite the dysfunctions between the Main Branch and the Second Branch, always adored Hinata. Back when they were still in their early teens, Neji took all of his frustrations out on the poor Hyuga girl. He soon realized his mistakes after taking his anger too far on her and hurting her in middle school. Naruto, a now close friend to the boy, kicked his ass for what he did to her.

"T-To the movies w-with Sakura.." Hinata said softly, her eyes wandering over to the side.

"Oh, I see." Neji smiled a bit at his cousin and patted her head. "Don't stay out too late and call me if you need anything." The girl's eyes brightened a bit and she smiled, walking around the Hyuga male.

"Okay, Neji!" She let out a light giggle. "I-I'm off..!"

~To Toshiro~

The white haired male sighed deeply. He'd been around Karakura Town a couple of times, looking for the soft-spoken female. He didn't exactly know why he was so determined to find her- Actually he did know, but he didn't want to fully admit that he had a bit of an interest in her. She could be one of the handful of people who could just see spirits, like Ichigo can before he became and substitute Soul Reaper.

"Hinata!" The Captain's eyes grew and his gaze snapped over across the street. A group of kids were standing off to the side of Ichigo's family hospital. There was that pink haired girl from the other day, Sakura. She was wearing a red coat with red mittens and red leggings with boots covering her feet. She was clinging on the arm of this one male, he had odd-shaped hair. It reminded Toshiro of the backside of a duck. He seemed slightly irritated of the girl who was holding his arm. But once his gaze shifted upwards to see Hinata, they softened.

"You're finally here!" A loud boy shouted, his hair was a spiky orange and his eyes were a few shades different than Toshiro's. Despite the words coming from his mouth, his eyes were all over Sakura.

"I-I'm sorry..!" Toshiro's eyes honed in on the girl he's been looking for. She was in a light purple coat with a same colored scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, pinning her long hair down. She smiled apologetically to her three friends. "I-I would've been here sooner, b-but Father and N-Neji stopped me for a bit." Toshiro was going to walk over to the girl, but stopped when he saw her eyes look over at the blond, her frost-bitten cheeks turned a rosy shade of red and she looked away, towards Toshiro's direction.

"You okay, Hinata?" The blond moved in front of the girl's face. "Your face is red."

"I-I know.." The girl squeaked out, and she slightly pushed the blond away. "I-I-It's just the c-c-c-c-cold weather."

"If you say so.." The boy shrugged and moved back to his spot. Just in time that Hinata looked up and her eyes locked in of Toshiro's. The 10th Captain froze in his spot as Hinata just stared. The staring contest lasted a little while until Sakura snapped her fingers in front of Hinata's eyes.

"Earth to Hinata..!" The pinkette shouted into her friend's ear, making her squeal.

"H-Huh?" The Hyuga girl broke her gaze from Toshiro's eyes to look at her friend. Sakura sighed, one arm linked with Sasuke's and the other resting on her hip. The pinkette sighed, looking at her friend like she was an idiot.

"I said, what movie did you guys want to see?" The girl asked, noticing her friend's lavender eyes glance back to where she was staring before. Sakura, glanced over and saw who she was staring at. '_Weird. Why would she be staring at some strange kid?'_ Toshiro, for some reason, had an issue with staring at the girl. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her, that is, until Sakura looked in his direction. He turned away and kept walking, taking little glances over at Hinata. Sakura just shrugged.

"Hmm... I've always wanted to see A Haunted House 2!" Naruto chimed in, flinging his arm over Sasuke's neck. "Right, Teme?" The raven haired male just shoved Naruto off, and found a chance to yank his arm away from Sakura and go over beside Hinata.

"It's up to you three.." Sasuke muttered, glancing down at Hinata. She just fidgeted under his gaze. She knew Sasuke had a thing for her, but she liked Naruto..didn't she?"

I-I don't mind.. I-I heard it was f-funny." Hinata looked up at Sakura, looking for an approving nod from her friend. Sakura just grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good!" She exclaimed, placing her other hand on her hip. "Are we ready?" She looked over at the others; seeing them all nod, except Sasuke. "Alright." Sakura walked passed Hinata, grabbing her hand.

"Hya!"

"Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed, dragging the poor girl as she walked.


	3. Helping Her

Helping Her

It was well passed midnight and Toshiro finally returned to Orihime's apartment. Instead of going into his room to sleep, he hoped out of the window, after he disposed of his gigai, and stepped on to the apartment complex roof. It was snowing out, but that didn't seem to bother the icy Captain. The only thing on his mind was that girl, Hinata. A few hours ago, their eyes met again. Her eyes were gentle and loving. He could tell she cared for everyone and anyone. Her smiles were sincere and kind. She didn't have a mean bone or vein in her body. For some reason, Toshiro felt his lips twitch up into a smile. Just the thought of the girl sent his heart on a racing rampage.

"Toshiro." A gruff voice said, as Ichigo appeared beside the male. "We've been looking for you everywhere." The ginger said, folding his arms over his chest.  
"Where were you?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya, to you and what I do in my spare time is none of your concern." The little Captain hissed the last part, seeing there was no need to tell the others that he had be practically stalking a human girl. Ichigo held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, sorry. Don't have to be all snappy." The ginger let his hands drop to his sides. "Anyway, the old man told us we have a job tonight." Toshiro grunted to show he was listening. "There's this place on the outside of Karakura town that's being targeted by hollows." Toshiro shifted a bit, feeling this...feeling...kick him in his gut. He figured something was wrong.

"Alright." The short male stood to his feet, making sure his Zanpakuto was strapped tightly to his back. "Let's go."

~To Hinata~

It was way passed twelve and every Hyuga in the Manor was sleeping soundly, but one. Hinata laid out on her lavender silk sheets, her body spread out along her queen sized bed. The poor girl couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking of _him_.

'_How odd.._' She thought to herself, holding her hand up in the air, over her face. '_I've seen him twice..and he was staring at me.._' The girl closed her fist and brought in to her forehead, closing her eyes as the skin connected. A picture of the boys turquoise eyes filled her mind and she found herself blushing.

"G-Get it together, Hinata!" The girl whispered loudly to herself, her eyes opening as she felt her cheeks. "It was just a c-coincidence..n-n-nothing more.."  
Despite her words, she could feel her heart slamming against her rib cage. The girl sat up, placing her hand over her chest, looking out of her window. Only to freeze, seeing big yellow eyes peer through her window. The poor girl didn't have time to scream before glass shattered and a huge hand wrapped around the girl's body, pulling her out of her room. The air rushed out of Hinata's lungs quickly, alerting the rest of her family, but no one heard her and never came out. The creature chuckled darkly.

"No one can hear you, girl." The thing lifted the girl so she could face it. It had the jaw of a shark and head of a bird. It was a sick, twisted thing. "Hehehehe.. I like your screams." The thing said as Hinata let out another wail, her eyes widen in complete fear.

"H-Help!"

"There's no sense in shouting for help.. I'm gonna eat you and your pretty soul before anyone can rescue you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice said, making the Hollow tense and it's hold on Hinata tighten a bit, causing the air to escape her lungs.

"Who are you?" The thing said.

"I'm not inclined to give you my name. But I suggest letting her down..NOW!" The last word was emphasized with so much anger, as Hinata turned her head slightly. It was _him_.

"It's yo- KYA!" The girl screamed as the thing put it's finger against Hinata's throat and began to apply pressure, chocking the girl.

"One more step and I'll crush this girl's throat, Soul Reaper." The hollow threatened, feeling the intense feeling of the boy's infuriated aura. The boy didn't know why he was so pissed. Was it the look of terror in her eyes? The way she looked at him for help? No. She was in danger and all of her gentleness is fading. He wasn't about to let her light die.

"Ichigo!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The male screamed, slicing off the hollow's arm, making it roar in pain, dropping Hinata, who to Toshiro, looked unconscious. The male leaped over and caught the girl in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Toshiro asked, giving the girl a light shake. She lavender eyes opened slightly.

"M-Mhm.." Toshiro felt his heart flutter a bit as Ichigo finished off the hollow. She was alright. But there was something missing as he set her down on the ground.

"If that's true..then smile." He stood to his feet and turned his back to her, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. "Y-You look better with a smile." And with that, he vanished, along with the dead hollow and Ichigo. Hinata just stared for a moment, letting everything sink in and before she knew it, she fainted in the grass outside of her house.


	4. Watching Over Her

Short A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading this story! This is my first Cross-over ever and I've always been in love with HitsuHinata for as long as I can remember! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Again. Thanks a bunch and here's the next chapter!

Watching Over Her

Hinata awoke with a start, sweat beading down her face as her eyes scanned around her spotless room. Memories of what had happened over a week ago kept haunting her. After the girl collapsed, she woke to her repaired room, like nothing had happened. She felt physically fine, but her mind kept holding in the terror of that night. Hinata's eyes looked up at her ceiling, closing her eyes. Again, like that night. A pair of turquoise eyes made its way through to her brain. She remembered seeing him that night, the night she was attacked. He rescued her, though she never got his name. The girl sighed deeply and turned,  
looking at her clock.

"3:40 A.M..." The girl breathed out, rubbing the access sweat from her forehead. She had school in a few hours, but she didn't think she was getting back to sleep. You'd think that she'd be over it and had told her friends about that night, but she couldn't, they'd think she was insane. Not that anyone could blame her for feeling that way.

_This isn't how I thought it was supposed to be._  
_You were the one who I imagined next to me._  
_But sometimes love will fail in the hands of the reckless._  
_'Cause this is no fairy tale._  
_And I am no Princess._

Hinata's phone went off, making the girl jump as she lifted it off of her bed-side table.

'Who could be calling her this time of night?' she wondered and flipped the phone open; her face flushing a light pink color. It was Naruto. 'Shouldn't he be sleeping?' The girl shook her head, clicking the answer button and holding the phone to her ear.

"H-Hello?" The girl asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Hinata!" The voice cheered loudly in the phone, making Hinata hold the phone a little ways from her ear. She couldn't help but smile at her crush. "Did I wake you?" The blond asked, not wanting to be the reason for waking his friend.

"N-No." She reassured, giggling into the phone. "I w-woke up not to long ago.." The girl informed, her eyes flickering between her window and the clock.

"Oh.. Good." Naruto sighed in relief. Hinata's lips pursed and she began to speak.

"W-What are you doing up?" She asked, hearing Naruto's laugh from the other end of the phone, causing a blush to spread across her cheeks and ears. She really loved his laugh.

"I was worried about you!" The energetic blond shouted, only making the girl's blush increase greatly.

"W-W-Worried? W-W-Why?" Hinata's voice turned shy really quick, causing her to bite her bottom lip harder. Naruto has never been worried about her before, not since Neji lost his cool and beat the hell out of her, that is.

"You've been spacey at school recently." Naruto's voice turned serious. "What's up?" Hinata's pale features turned paler and she began to sweat. She didn't know Naruto was paying that much attention to her at school.

"I-It's nothing.." She lied, but she knew Naruto would pick up on it, and he did.

"Stop lying, Hinata.. That's not like you at all." Naruto's voice was soft, just like when they first met when she was being bullied by neighborhood kids. They were young then, but he never changed. Hinata saw her room blur and before she knew it, she was crying.

"Oh, N-Naruto.." She sobbed into the phone, making Naruto pale on the other line.

"A-Are you crying?! Did I say something wrong?!" The male's voice was panicked, making the girl's heart beat faster, knowing he actually cared.

"N-No.. It's..j-just.." The girl paused through sobs, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her pajamas. "I..don't k-know who to talk to..!" The Hyuga heir lost all of her cool to the person she loved the most. That being said, a boy with white hair and blue hues appeared in the girl's mind. Why was she thinking of him at a time like this?

"You can always talk to me." Naruto comforted. "I'll listen to you, believe it!" Hinata let her tears choke her as she coughed a bit.

"Y-You mean i-it?" The Uzumaki nodded on the other side of the line, but he didn't say anything. He didn't need to, because she just knew he meant every word. "O-Okay.. I-I'll tell you tomorrow o-okay? We can w-walk home together."

"Alright! I can wait." Naruto grinned, making Hinata smile a smile of her own.

"Okay." She said softly. "I'll t-talk to you at school, Naruto. I-I need to t-try to go back to sleep." The two finished saying their good nights and Hinata clicked the hang-up button; place the phone back on her night-stand. She took one last worried glance out of her window, but didn't see anything. She took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, running her hand through her hair. "Get it together." She mumbled softly to herself, tucking herself back under her covers. She didn't have the light on, so she was already in the darkness as she closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her once more.

~To Toshiro~

He watched her as she hung up her phone and went back to sleep. The male was curious to what her relationship was with Naruto, but he wasn't going to ask. He'd been keeping an eye on the girl ever since that night, knowing she'd be petrified after what had happened. Toshiro leaned up against a tree that was a couple of feet from Hinata's window, letting his eyes close for a little while, keeping Hyuorinmaru close.

"If only I got there sooner.."


	5. First Meeting

First Meeting

The bell rang to Karakura High and Hinata was packing up her bags. She was beginning to get nervous. Why? Well, because Naruto was walking home with her for the first time ever, and they would be alone. She spent all day mentally preparing herself.

"Hey, Hinata!" Said girl flicked her eyes to the side, seeing orange hair and grey eyes.

"O-Oh, Orihime." The girl said, smiling. "Hello." Hinata smiled to her friend, earning one back.

"How have you been?" The girl asked in genuine concern, giving her head a like tweak to the side. Her grey eyes, filling to the brim with curiosity.

"Good." The Hyuga girl said, throwing her bag onto her arm. Orihime was one of the few people that Hinata never stuttered around. There was a small handful: Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, and Gaara. They were all very kind to her from the beginning, so she didn't feel as shy. "You wanna walk to the lockers with me?" Hinata asked, now being the one to tilt her head. The girls looked at each other. They were so similar to each other, personality wise, and got along great. Almost like sisters.

"Sure!" Orihime busted out in little giggles, making Hinata smile. Aside from Tatsuki, Hinata often went over to Orihime's to keep the girl company. Hinata didn't feel sympathy for the girl, nor did she pity her, because that's not what Orihime wanted. No, Hinata respected and looked up to Orihime for the fact that she can be so strong on her own. Hinata wanted to be just like her."So..anything new recently?" Orihime asked as the girls slipped out of their classroom and began walking down the hallway.

"No, not really." The girl sighed out, looking at the wall at the end of the hall. "Well-nothing worth mentioning at the moment." Hinata inhaled a bit, glancing over at Orihime.

"Would you like to come over later and talk about it?" The gentle ginger asked, giving her friend a reassuring smile. Orihime was always there for Hinata, through elementary school and so on. The Hyuga girl's eyes flickered back in front of her.

"I'd love too..!" Hinata clapped her hands together and looked over at her beloved friend again. "And maybe I'll be able to cook for you since your cuisine is so..unique." Orihime just giggled and nodded.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind.. I have two guest staying over for a little while, so we can talk in the living room with Sora! I'm sure he'd be happy to see you!" The dark haired girl just stared in awe at the ginger, smiling.

"I don't mind at all-"

"Hinnaattaaa!" A very familiar voice shouted, making the two girls turn their heads. Orihime's and Hinata's cheeks turned a rosy red, seeing Naruto running up to them. The girl's exchanged glances and blushed more. The two friends knew about their crushes on Naruto. But they don't fight about it. They've come to terms and still manage to be so close.

"H-Hey, N-Naruto.." Hinata spluttered, looking away. Orihime just offered the blond a caring smile.

"Hi, Naru." The ginger princess giggled out, waving her hand.

"Hey, Hime!" The hyperactive blond smiled a wide smile, an embarrassed blush on his tanned cheeks. Naruto then turned his attention to the lavender princess.

"You ready to go?" He asked, making her look at him and smile.

"Y-Yes.. I just need to change my shoes." The lavender eyed girl went to her locker and slipped off her flats and brought out her converses, changing them as quickly as she could while Naruto and Orihime talked. "Alright! R-Ready..!" The two who were talking turned to the shy girl and smiled.

"Alright!" Naruto threw his fist in the air, doing a little fist bump and walked up to Hinata, pausing for a moment before turning around. "See ya, Hime! Talk to you tomorrow?" The blond said, his baby blue eyes boring into Orihime's grey ones.

"Believe it!"

The walk home was silent at first. Naruto and Hinata walked side-by-side; not helping at all with Hinata's nerves. But if he wasn't going to speak, she decided to voice first.

"N-Naruto..?" The girl looked up, her eyes meeting blue, Naruto's face was full of concern, but held curiosity.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked, his voice calm and not it's normal loud volume, it kind of scared Hinata.

"I-" She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "D-Do you believe in things you can't see?" The air tensed a bit, the girl taking glances over at her crush, seeing Naruto's shoulders up. "N-Naruto?" Hinata reached out, lightly touching Naruto's shoulder.

"What did you see?" It was barely a whisper, but Hinata heard it and looked down, retracting her hand and letting it drop to her side.

"I..saw..a thing.."

"What did it look like?"

"Huge..white..It..I think it was c-called a 'Hollow', but I'm not sure. I-It attacked me..i-in my room." Hinata couldn't speak right-she never could around Naruto, but the way he was acting now just made it worse. The girl bit her lower lip, looking at the ground. The silence was killing her.

"It..was probably just a dream.." Her heart broke. Just a dream? But it wasn't. The pain was all too real. Hinata opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She didn't want to deny Naruto, but she didn't want him thinking she was insane.

"P-Probably.." Hinata stopped, looking over to the side at a bunch of apartment complexes. It was Orihime's complex. It looked vaguely similar. She didn't notice Naruto stop as well until he said something.

"You were going over to Orihime's right?" The girl blinked, snapping her head over to the blond."Y-Yes.." The girl bowed quickly. "Th-Thank you for walking with me, Naruto. Th-This is where we must part..s-s-see you tomorrow." She turned sharply around and took a step forward, mumbling something under her breath.

"Oh, so that's it.." Orihime sighed softly, pouring tea into two cups as Hinata placed a hot, fresh pot of curry on the table.

"Yes.." Hinata said, taking 4 bowls out and placing them on the table. "Oh, and where are your friends? I made plenty of food for us." The girl smiled.

"They're in the back, I'll call them." Orihime turned, cupping her hands around her mouth. "TOSHIRO, RANGIKU, DINNER'S READY!" The girl shouted, most likely disturbing the other people in their own cozy apartments. Hinata just giggled, her head down as she served the food.

"Oh, boy! Food!" A woman came around the corner, freezing as she saw the unfamiliar girl. Hinata looked up. "Who is this, Orihime?" Rangiku asked, pointing down at the girl.

"My friend." Orihime smiled; Hinata just shrinked back a bit, her shyness getting the better of her."Oooo! She's so cute!" The busty lady jumped over, glomping the girl.

"Rangiku, could you keep it down? Who are you even talking to?" A voice said, but Hinata was too busy trying to breathe to focus on the person.

"Captain! Look! It's a cute girl!" The woman ripped the poor girl from her busty balloons, making the girl cough.

"I don't care who-" The voice paused as Hinata regained her lost air.

"O-Orihime. You never t-told me that-" Hinata opened her eyes, them widening slightly at her lavender hues met turquoise.  
A awkward silence filled the air.

"I-It's **_you_**!" They both pointed at each other.


	6. Saving Her

Saving Her

Silence filled the room as the four ate their meal that Hinata had made. Hinata and Toshiro sat beside each other in an awkward silence. Having just met each other after days of encounters and constant thoughts about the other. Who could blame them?

"Hinata?" Orihime asked her friend, making Hinata jump a bit, her face turning beet red, steam coming from her head.

"Y-Yes?!" The girl exclaimed, making the other two look over at her. Hinata glances around the table before her eyes landed on Toshiro, which didn't make her feel any better.

"I was just going to say that you make the best curry ever!" Orihime beamed, smiling at the other girl.

"You really do! I haven't had this good of food in ages!" Rangiku exclaimed, getting her third bowl of curry. Hinata just blinked a few times before looking at her lap.

"Th-Thank you.." The girl didn't look up, because she felt a particular set of eyes on her. Toshiro just couldn't help himself. He remembered a couple of days ago, he was all over town looking for her, now, he's right here beside her, sharing a meal together. The squad 10 lieutenant looked at her captain and to Hinata, a little grin appearing on her face.

"Captain~ Staring a little too hard, aren't we? That's not polite." The busty woman gave her heichou a little wink, making Toshiro's cheeks turn a solid red color; his body tensed. Rangiku and Orihime laughed, seeing the prodigy's reddened face as he looked away. Hinata's face was no better and Orihime noticed this.

"Oh, we're just teasing you two~ So, how do you guys know each other?"Orihime piped up, seeing the two's eyes widen slightly.

"I-I..!" Hinata started, but looked away. Toshiro coughed in his hand, trying to rid his cheeks of the heat that wouldn't go away.

"We've seen each other on the s-streets." The Captain spoke, looking over at Hinata. "Isn't that right, Hinata?" The sound of him speaking her name sent shivers running up and down her spine, causing goosebumps to appear on the surface of her skin.

"Y-Y-Yes..! Th-That's right..!" The girl nodded to her friend, her eyes glancing quickly at the clock. The girl couldn't forget that tonight was a school night, Wednesday to be exact. "Oh.." The girl paused, standing up, with her empty bowl in her hands. "It's getting late. I s-should head home before F-Father get's upset." Hinata exited the living room and dumped her dishes in the sink, washing them and putting back in their respective place.

"Awe.. That's right.. Schools tomorrow." Orihime pouted, poking her lip out. The ginger stood up as well. "Let me walk with you, Hinata. It's dark and who knows what's running around out there." She said as she went into the kitchen, washing her dishes as well. Hinata tensed as she threw on her coat and scarf.

"N-No. That's alright, Orihime." Hinata offered a small smile, sliding on her shoes. She looked over at Rangiku and Toshiro. Rangiku was happily eating the rest of the spicy curry and Toshiro sat with his back facing Hinata. "I wouldn't want to trouble you-since you have guest." Toshiro's shoulder's tensed.

"Are you sure?" Orihime peeked around the corner; Hinata nodded. "You can call me if you get scared and I'll be there ASAP!" Orihime held up a thumb, making Hinata giggle and hold up her purple phone.

"Got it." She opened up the door feeling the cold air hit her face.

"Thank you for dinner~!" Rangiku sang, making Hinata turn for a minute, smiling at her. With a simple wave of her hand, Hinata stepped out and shut the door behind her, leaving the three alone. Orihime hummed as she walked out to pick up the empty pot. "So, Captain." Rangiku finally said. "How did you two really meet?"

~To Hinata~

The girl was walking down the snowy sidewalk. It would take her at least an hour to get home and since it was already 7, it would be about 8 when she got home. The girl slid her phone from her pocket and looked at the black screen, pushing the power button, it lit up her face. She had a message from an unknown number. She pushed a button that opened the message

From: Unknown  
Re: To Hinata

_Sissy, it's Hinabi! Papa gave me my first phone today! I needed to test it out. Love you_

_-Hinabi_

Sent: 5:55

Hinata smiled to herself and closed her phone, continuing to walk. She ignored the late night gangs and drunks, passing a good portion of them. She knew Karakura was dangerous. Oh, if she only took up Orihime's offer.

"Hey, hey~! Lookie here, guys~" A voice slurred, making Hinata stop in her tracks, since the man was in front of her.

"E-Excuse me.." Hinata muttered, side stepping the man and tried walking passed him.

"Where do ya think you're goin' little miss?" Another voice said, grabbing Hinata's wrist and throwing her against a wall, making her phone fall out of her pocket, accidentally knocking the call button, calling a number.

"Pl-Please stop..!" Hinata cried out, struggling slightly against the man's hold.

"Awe~ You hear that, boys? She want's us to stop. How cut- Hmph!" The air from the male's lungs were knocked from him and he hunched over, holding his pride in his hands. Hinata had taken the opportunity to knee him right in the no-no zone. "Little bitch.." The man hissed, grabbing the girl's ankle as she ran, making her fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Ouch..- Stop it!" Hinata kicked her foot out, hitting the male right in the face as three other guys held the female down, keeping her from moving. "Pl-Please!"  
Tears formed in the girls eyes as one went to unzip her coat and another grabbing her school skirt. "No!"

"Get off her!" A voice growled, as ice slammed into the guys who were trying to undress her, sending them into the wall. Hinata closed her eyes, feeling a huge gust of wind come by, causing her captor's hold to be pried off of her. The girl just laid there, tears coming down her cheeks. There were groaning sounds around her and approaching foot-steps. "Hinata..!" Arms went under the girl's body, pulling her up a bit, 'causing the girl's eyes to open slightly, meeting blue.

"T-Toshiro.." Hinata choked out, sitting herself fully up, before embracing the male. "Toshiro!" She cried, burning her face into his shoulder. She didn't care who he was or if she just met him, all she knew was that she needed him. "I-I..hic..was s-s-s-so s-scared..!" Her voice muffled from her mouth being in his haori. Toshiro just slowly lifted his hands up, zipping her coat back to his original position. He even made sure her skirt was in its appropriate place. He wasn't trying to be pervy just making sure she was decently dressed. He then put his arms around her body, hugging her close.

"It's okay.." He whispered into her hair, breaking the hug for a moment so he could lift her into his arms, making sure he grabbed her cell phone. "Let's get you back to Orihime's."


	7. Hurting Her

Hurting Her

Its been four weeks since Toshiro saved Hinata from the group of men and the date was December 19th. Schools all across Karakura town were closed for Winter Break and the streets were covered in snow and Christmas lights. Groups of girls were running around town, trying to find the perfect gifts for their parents or boyfriends. Boys were agonizing over what to get their girlfriends and with Christmas being so close, there was such a panic. Hinata, at the time, was scurring around her room, decorating before Christmas Eve. The reason she was in such a hurry: Every year, everyone would place their name in a hat and whoever got picked would have to throw a party and Christmas would be held at their house. Which means, Hinata has to cook for a ton of people: Sakura, Ichigo, Ino, Uryu, Rangiku, Toshiro, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, and many others. It was a very busy time for her.

"Hinata." The girl stopped mid-step and turned slightly, her face flushed red and sweat glistening off of her forehead. She had Christmas lights tangled around her body. Her lavender eyes met turquoise as Toshiro extended a hand to the girl. "Here. Let me help." The male said, gently taking some of the lights from around the girl, making her blush.

"Th-Thank you." She whispered, turning around after everything was removed off of her, running into her closet and pulling out a couple of boxes, filled with more lights.

"So.." Toshiro started, watching the girl closely as she untangled the wires. "..is this what the hat drawing thing was?" The male asked, his grip on the lights tightened as they threatened to slip through his fingers. Hinata replied with a small, 'yes' and pulled out some tape and hooks.

"Shiro? Could you help me with hanging those up?" The girl asked, turning her head so she could see him. He nodded and that led to her sitting up on his shoulders so she could reach the ridge between her wall and ceiling, hanging up the lights inch-by-inch of her 20x13 room. "I-If you get tired, just tell me, okay?" Hinata stuttered, not use to being elevated like this, since she never really been bold enough to ask a guy if she could get on their shoulders. Not that Toshiro minded. He actually kinda liked that only he could get this close to Hinata, not to sound weird.

"You done?" After about 30 minutes later, Hinata finished hanging and hooking up the lights, making them drape nicely on her wall. With a small grunt, telling Toshiro she was ready to get down, the male slid the girl's leg off of him and before she tumbled down, he swooped his arms under her, catching her bridal style. Quickly, Hinata threw her arms around Toshiro's neck, to keep herself steady, but made the position worse for her. Their noses were centimeters apart, their lips were close as well. Hinata's face was a bright red color, her heart was beating like a kick-drum. She never really felt anything like this before, not even when she was around Naruto. Could this be-

"Hinata!" The door slammed open, and when that happened, Toshiro accidentally dropped Hinata onto the floor, causing her to make a loud thud and a soft 'ow' to escape passed her lips. Naruto looked on at the situation, feeling himself recoil at the sight a bit, but he ended up laughing at her, though he was still concerned.

"N-Naruto?!" Hinata exclaimed, rubbing her bottom as Toshiro offered her a hand, her taking it and getting lifted off of the ground like she was a feather. "What are y-you doing here?" The girl spluttered over her words, still embarrassed about the incident. Naruto just offered her a grin and stepped inside. It seemed he wasn't alone. Behind him, Sasuke stood, his bangs covered over his eyes, which made Hinata concerned.

"We just came to help with decorations. Sasuke said we should come, since you're stuck doing this all by yourself." Naruto shot her a look and looked away slightly, seeing her concern with Sasuke. Naruto knew the reason Sasuke wanted to come over to help. He just wanted to seethe girl, not that Naruto could blame him. Hinata had a soft aura around her that attracted anyone and everyone, its just that the blonde never fell for her like Sasuke had-or had thought.

"Oh, really?" The girl flushed, embarrassed and bowed the upper half of her body, resting her hands on her knees. "Thank you both very much!" The girl raised and smiled. "Shiro and I have been decorating just a little." The girl twisted her body a bit, looking back at the white haired male. "We were uhm..about to decorate the tree! Do you guys want to help?" Hinata turned back to the two boys. Naruto offered her a huge grin and nodded.

"You better believe I do! What about you, teme?" Naruto threw his arm around his best friend, who had yet to take his gaze off of Hinata. Toshiro noticed, but didn't say anything. Yet.

"Sure." The Uchiha male simply replied, finally taking his eyes off of the Hyuga heir. Hinata clapped both of her hands and giggled.

"Great! I need to go outside and get the ornaments. Sasuke?" The girl asked, looking up at the raven, who looked down at her. "Would you come with me? Some of the stuff is a little heavy." Sasuke didn't hesitate of give the girl a nod as they stood side-by-side. Hinata looked over her shoulder to the other two and smiled. "Can you guys untangle the lights, please?" Naruto smiled and nodded. Toshiro was hesitant, not wanting to leave the girl alone, but he knew that she trusted Sasuke so he should trust him too. Strange..he sounded like an over protective boyfriend. That being said, Toshiro watched the two leave the room and the two boys alone. Toshiro never had a full conversation with Naruto, only having met him at Hinata's house a day after the gang incident. The two only talked about her well being after she had fallen asleep with all of her worried friends around her.

"Well.." Naruto started, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Let's get started." The blonde walked over to the box, while Toshiro looked on. This is the guy Hinata liked so much? Sure, Naruto was kind hearted, but he was hiding a secret from everyone of his friends.

"Why won't you tell anyone?" Toshiro finally spoke, making the blonde freeze. "I know what you're hiding. All of the Soul Reapers do. So why hide here in the World of The Living like you're human?" Naruto's bright eyes softened a bit as he turned to face Toshiro.

"Is it a crime to want to live among the humans as a human? I've done nothing wrong in the Soul Society so why should it matter?"

"Because you're not human." Naruto's lips pursed slightly, but a small smile made its way onto his bright features.

"I like being human. I've met so many people, I've gotten to know the people I call friends. I even met a human girl-"

"Hinata?" Naruto froze a bit, before a light-hearted chuckle escaped his lips.

"No, not her. I admit, I thought I would fall for the girl when I first met her, but no. She's all yours, Captain." Naruto lifted up the lights, leaving their coversation behind him. Toshiro just stood there, puzzled by what he meant. All his?

~To Hinata~

The walk with Sasuke was quiet, since they both never talked much, but that didn't stop Hinata from trying.

"So..Sasuke?"

"Hn?" The little grunt reassured Hinata that she could continue as her lips parted.

"Have you decided what to get everyone for Christmas?" The girl asked, continuing shortly after. "Sakura wanted to do this Secret Santa thing, where we would give one special present to the person that we deeply cared for, but we wouldn't put our names on them, so it would remain a secret." Hinata held one finger over her lips and smiled. "I liked the idea so that's what we're doing." Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye at the girl before looking forward to the hallway, they were almost to the front door. When she didn't get a response, Hinata decided that it was best to keep her lips sealed completely. She didn't want to annoy him. Once the two got their things on to go outside, Hinata burst out. "Oh no! I forgot my scarf..!" Hinata turned from Sasuke for a moment. "I'll be right back, Sasuke." The girl took off to her room, leaving Sasuke there. Once she got to her room, she placed her hands on the door to slide it open, but voices of her friends could be heard.

"Why hide in the World of The Living like you're human?" Was that Toshiro? The girl leaned closer, putting her ear to the door. She knows it's rude to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.

"Is it a crime to live among humans as a human? I've done nothing wrong in the Soul Society, so why should it matter?"

'_Naruto?_' Hinata thought to herself. What was he talking about? Naruto is human? Right? She's known him since they were little, and he seemed like a normal child to her. Soul Society? She's heard that somewhere before, but couldn't recall it.

"Because you're not human?" She heard Toshiro say, making her raise her hand to cup over her mouth. She didn't understand what they were saying. What does that mean?

"I like being human. I've met so many people, I've gotten to know the people I call friends. I even met a human girl-"

"Hinata?" Said girl's heart skipped a beat, her face flushed with embarrassment, though no one could see her.

"No, not her." And just like that, the girl's heart shattered. She didn't know that rejection would be this bad. But it hit the girl hard. Her eyes began to burn and her throat felt dry. She didn't stay to hear the rest, she ended up walking back to Sasuke, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Once Sasuke took notice, he knew that Hinata heard something she never wanted to hear.

'_God, Naruto. What did you do?_'


	8. Comforting Her

Comforting Her

It's now December 23, meaning it's been four days since Hinata overheard the boy's conversation. And four days since Hinata decided not to speak to any of her friends. They were all so worried when Sasuke told them what had happened over at Orihime's apartment. Naruto and Toshiro exchanged glances, guilt washing over the two. They knew Hinata heard their conversation, they just didn't approach her about it. It also meant that Hinata knew Naruto's secret.

"I don't understand, guys." Sakura sighed out, looking to the two boys. "What did you guys say to make her so upset?!" The girl raged, raising her fist the the two, who flinched, turning their gazes to the ground. Would they tell them Naruto's a former Hollow/Soul Reaper? Heavens no. He was already causing the Soul Society trouble by being in the World of The Living. He didn't need to cause any problems with the humans here.

"We were just talking!" Naruto exclaimed, not understanding what he had said wrong. He really was dense. Toshiro knew from the moment Sasuke explained what happened and Sasuke noticed the realization, taking matters into his own hands, he grabbed the short male's collar, shoving him up against the wall.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura and Orihime cried, trying to pry the male off of the other.

"What did you guys do?!" Sasuke screamed in Toshiro's face, rage filling the raven haired male's eyes. Yup, Sasuke finally broke.

~_Flashback, through Sasuke's eyes_~

She left him there and he sighed, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes for a brief minute. He didn't understand why he goes out of his way for Hinata.  
She's not his fangirl, she likes Naruto, not him, and now he has more competition ever since Toshiro came along. To Sasuke, life wasn't fair. He wanted revenge for his brother killing their parents, but when he heard that Itachi died along with the rest of his gang in a failed bombing, he just turned to the closest thing for comfort. Which was Hinata and Naruto. Hinata offered him to stay at her place for a temporary amount of time, until he was able to go back home on his own. Sasuke had to admit that being near Hinata made him a little soft, and it wasn't good for the male. But he couldn't help but liking the girl. The sound of shuffling echoed down the halls, causing Sasuke's eyes to snap open and his gaze go to the girl, who's head was hanging down. Sasuke's eyes scanned the girl's body.

"Where's your scar-" He was cut off when Hinata threw herself into his arms, her whole body was racking with shakes. Sasuke felt his chest get warm and wet. She was crying. "Hinata?" The girl shook her head, looking up at the male. Her usual bright lavender eyes were glassed over and teary. Her throat burned hotter as she opened her mouth.

"N-Naru..t-to.."

~_End_~

"Sasuke! Stop it..!" Orihime pleaded as she touched his arm, trying to pull him off of Toshiro.

"She was crying!" Sasuke yelled over the girls' pleas. "You and that blonde idiot made her cry!" Sasuke raised his fist, but before it could be stopped, a hand shot out, grabbing it.

"Sasuke, stop." Sasuke's cold gaze shot to his best friend, ripping his hand away. He turned to Naruto.

"This is your fault!" Sasuke whipped his finger up and pointed to Naruto. "She only cries when it involves you!" Naruto stood there, wide-eyed.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, his eyes slowly narrowing into a sharp glare. Sasuke was done with his obliviousness if it involved Hinata's heart to continue to hurt. Sasuke balled up his fist and it soon connected to Naruto's cheek, sending the male back a good two feet.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura cried out, running passed him to go to Naruto's aid.

"You idiot!" Sasuke growled, glaring at Toshiro from the corner of his eye. "Hinata _loves_ you! How are you that dense that you don't even know that?! What is wrong with you, you-"

"Sasuke..?" The whole group froze as they turned to Hinata, standing in the open doorway, her eyes wide. Her lavender hues shifted from Sasuke to Naruto, finally landing on Toshiro. Her orbs went up in tears.

"Hinata, I-" Sasuke got cut off when Hinata ran passed him and over to Naruto. The male's jaw dropped slightly as he turned, seeing Hinata comfort the one who broke her heart. Her eyes were raining salty rain-drops and she tried to tell Naruto she was sorry this ever happened. Everyone in the room watched as the girl got on her hands and knees, putting her forehead against the carpet.

"N-Naruto! I-I'm s-s*hic*-sorry!" The girl cried out, curling her fingers into the carpet. "I-I never-I wanted t-to-" The girl bit her lip, no one had ever seen the girl like this. This was completely out of character. Toshiro stood near Orihime as he watched the girl. He tried taking a step forward, but Orihime threw her arm out, her bangs covering her eyes as she watched her bestfriend. "I-I wanted *hic hic*t-t-to be m-more..! I-I'm s-s-sorry f-for being *hic*so selfish! Forgi- pleas-" She couldn't finish her words as she sobbed. Toshiro watched as Orihime's hand fell down to her side. A small smile on the girl's face. Toshiro took the opprotunity to race over, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulders. As if on reflex, Hinata latched onto Toshiro, crying her heart out into his chest. All eyes were now on Naruto, who was holding a bruised cheek and was practically confessed to. His blue eyes were wide and on the Hyuga female as she cried away all her worries. So this was his fault? This was love? What she felt for him? And what he couldn't return to her, because he liked..

"Naruto." The male looked up at Orihime, seeing a hand in front of his face. He looked up into her grey pools and gently moved her hand away from him, standing up on his own. He placed his hand on Orihime's head and gave it a slight ruffle before walking over to Hinata, who looked out from Toshiro's shirt a little. Naruto just stared down at the poor thing, giving her a sad smile and a simple:

"I'm sorry." The male walked around the two, listening to Hinata's wails grow louder. Without another word, he left, following him was Orihime.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, grabbing the female's arm, who looked on at the two in the middle of the room. She was confused on what had just happened,  
but Sasuke would explain it to her later. The two left Hinata and Toshiro alone, exiting Orihime's apartment. Toshiro's embrace on the girl only tightened as well as his heart. He didn't understand why he was like this with her. He didn't understand why he felt so jealous of Naruto. He didn't understand why he liked her so much, but he did.

"Hinata.." Toshiro whispered into her ear, hearing that her sobs were going down. She made a soft squeaky noise. The Captain, lifting the girl's head slowly and used his sleeve to wipe away her tears. "..I'm sorry." Hinata shook her head, beginning to pull away, but Toshiro's one arm pulled her back to him. "Not yet.."

"S-Shiro?"

"Just a little longer.." The male sighed out, placing his cheek on the top of her head. Hinata's eyes closed a bit. Toshiro felt safe, to Hinata. It was a strange thing to think about since she just got rejected. Maybe it was because he was comforting her, or because he was just there, but it made her feel safe. She felt her heart accelerate in her chest a bit. What was she thinking? This can't be right.. She loves Naruto..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
_Didn't she?_

* * *

Short A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with the story! Well, now we know why Sasuke likes Hinata. Sorry if the story is extremely confusing. As the story progresses, it will all be explained.


	9. A Gift For Her

A Gift For Her

"Hinata!" Orihime cheered, opening the door to Hinata's big room. It was Christmas Eve and today was the day everyone was gathering over at Hinata's. The girl's father warned everyone in the Hyuga household not to disturb the group so they can celebrate their own way.

"Orihime~!" Hinata turned, a little Santa hat propped up on her head, a huge smile encased the girl's lips. Orihime walked in, a sack being carried with her strength, only to be slammed on the ground, three sleeping bags and multiple presents slipped out and onto the floor. Rangiku entered behind the girl, carrying a whole bunch of presents in her arms. Hinata hurriedly rushed over, taking a good amount from the busty woman. The girl looked around. "Where's Shiro?" Orihime and Rangiku exchanged glances and smiled.

"Captain went out to grab something." Rangiku said, grinning. "He'll be back shortly." The busty woman said with a giggle, setting the presents on the floor. Hinata mouthed the word 'captain' with a confused expression, facing Orihime, who offered her a shrug. Orihime hated lying to the girl, but that was Toshiro to tell her.

"Oh, well, alright. Can you girl's help me bring the food up here?" Hinata asked, smiling sheepishly as she ran her hand over the back of her head. Orihime beamed her a smile as the three trudge their way down and up the stairs, carrying hot pans and bowls, setting them out on tables in the girl's room. After laying out the food, the girl's piled the presents under the tree, already having it piled up from all of their shopping.

"Do you guys have your secret Santa presents?" Orihime asked, holding a nicely wrapped blue gift with snow decorating the paper, tied together with a golden ribbon. Hinata knew it was for Naruto as she held out two gifts. One was red, tied with blue ribbon and a light blue bow tied on the top and the other was a metallic green tied together with red ribbon and a red bow.

"Got it." She took Orihime's gift and Rangiku's, stacking them into the corner. There was a knock on the door and Hinata looked over, seeing Orihime answer the door, a bright smile on the ginger's face and red flushed cheeks. Yep. Naruto was there.

"Naru!" The teen latched herself onto the blond, but quickly released, letting them come in. Naruto had a smile on his face, without a care in the world. He was holding a sleeping bag on his shoulder and in the other hand he had a big bag full of presents. Sasuke and Sakura entered shortly after him, with sacks of gifts on their own. In his hand, Sasuke held a purple wrapped gift with light purple ribbon around it with a little chain hanging off. Hinata couldn't help but stare.

"Hinata?" Sakura waved a hand in front of the girl's face, getting her attention as she jumped in her skin, her lavender hues shifting from Sasuke's gift to Sakura's forest green hues.

"Y-Yes?" Sakura sighed at the girl, placing a pink colored gift with blue snow swirls in it on the top of her head.

"I said, do you want to help us stack the gifts?" Sakura asked, gabbing her thumb over, Hinata's lavender hues following shortly after, seeing everyone aligning their presents under the huge tree. Hinata smiled warmly at the girl.

"S-Sure!"

~To Toshiro~

"Gah!" Toshiro scratched his head, glaring into a window. How come he put off finding Hinata a gift until last-minute? On another note, why was he doing this anyway? He didn't have to go to the party, but he'd do anything to see her smile and he knew she'd be happy to have him there. "How come it's so hard to choose a gift for her?!" The male pulled at his white locks, mumbling some curses under his breath, not seeing the two taller shadows approach him.

"For who?" Toshiro jumped out of his skin a little and looked over.

"Uryu? Chad?" The shorter one of the two nodded, using his middle finger to prop his glasses back onto his nose. Chad held up a hand.

"Yo." Toshiro nodded in acknowledgment, turning his head back to the window, filled with girlie things that he figured Hinata would like.

"What are you looking for?" The Quincy asked, his blue eyes panning over to the window where Toshiro's gaze was desperately searching for a gift for the Hyuga heir. Upon hearing the Quincy, the Captain froze up, an embarrassed blush spreading across his winter skinned cheeks.

"Th-That is none of your concern..!" The short male defended, not bothering to look at the two, his ears twitched when he heard Uryu chuckle.

"A gift for Hinata, I'm guessing?" Uryu propped his glasses up on his nose once again, a smirk lingering on the male's lips as he took his other hand and lifted it up, revealing two bags, one was a tan color with blue ribbon on it; the other was a white bag, sealed up with white and red ribbons. "Don't be shy. These are for the Secret Santa thingy Hinata wanted us to do." Toshiro blinked, confusion itched into his face. Uryu lowered the bag a bit. "Don't tell me you forgot..!" Toshiro smacked his palm against his forehead, groaning and cursing to himself. He had bought everyone else a gift EXCEPT for Hinata, now he's being told that he needed to buy an extra gift for the Secret Santa thing.

"Dammit.." Toshiro grumbled to himself, running his hand slowly through his white hair. The two other men just watched in amusement.

"Just so you know, Hinata likes anything that anyone can give her. You don't need to get her anything big." Chad spoke, his monotone voice shocking the two other men.

"That's right." Uryu proceeded. "She likes butterflies, birds, the color purple, lavender scented things. She's a simple girl; I don't think she'd be into anything expensive." Toshiro just nodded, looking back into the window of the shop.

"Thanks guys, I know what to get her."


End file.
